


Music Therapy

by Devereaux1992



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Karaoke, Original Character(s), Party, Singing, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, dropped glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereaux1992/pseuds/Devereaux1992
Summary: YouTube is hosting its yearly YouTuber appreciation party. New and old YouTubers are all joined together and then Karaoke gets tossed into the mix.-- or --Jack is 2months single and becomes instantly smitten with a pretty girl that is forced to sing karaoke by her 'friends'.





	Music Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at a one-shot in a very long. I hope you like!!

Muffled music and deep base thumping were filling the warm dry air of LA just outside of a large hotel near the coast. Well around a hundred people were scattered around the outside, in the streets, and on the sidewalks. It was a fun time, everyone was smiling and seemed to be enjoying themselves as paparazzi and other media representatives slithered through the crowds. It was yet again time for the yearly YouTuber meet up. A time without fans, but only entertainers. An event held by YouTube.

 

The large space inside of the hotel that held over a thousand YouTubers was dark, filled with neon lights and dancing bodies. There were all sorts of groupings around the room. Gamers hung with gamers, make up gurus with other make up gurus, vloggers with other vloggers and so on. It was all just right.

 

Soon the loud music died down and the DJ came over the speakers adorning the walls and ceiling around the room.

 

“Good evening entertainers!” he shouted, electing the crowd to cheer, “It’s time for some personal fun and flair! Let’s get some of you up here! Time for some karaoke!”

 

The crowd cheered louder as a line formed in front of the DJ’s booth for people signing up to sing and pick songs.

 

A small group near the back didn’t move to get near the sign-up.

 

“I can’t believe they have singing again after Jack murdered everyone’s ears last year!?” A tall man chuckled, eyeing a short man with bright green hair.

 

“Shut up, Wade!” was the taller man’s only answer to the latter, Jack, stuck out his tongue.

 

A deep rumbling laugh drifted into the hair as a man, roughly Jack’s height, found humor in his friend’s chat. “Oh Jack, you know that you sucked dick!”

 

“It was pretty bad, but Mark was worse…and he wasn’t even drunk!” A larger man, standing the same height at Wade, snickered.

 

“Awe c’mon Bob!” Mark was in full on pout mode now, big brown eyes and quivering lower lip and all.

 

“Sorry, Meark…” Jack said in an overly thick version of his normal accent, “no one falls for that here. Not even your girlfriend!”

 

“Hey, Amy loves my Chica impression…”

 

“No, not really,heart break” a sweet voice said as a pretty blond walked up to the group, two drinks in her hand.

 

“What!?” Mark exclaimed as he excepted his drink from her.

 

“Yea, no. Only Chica can get away with puppy eyes…” she, Amy, smirked at her boyfriend’s looheartbreak.

 

“I see how it is…” is all he can reply with.

 

“Hey, Jack, where is your little lady anyways?” Wade asked as he noticed that Singe was nowhere to be seen around.

 

Jack shrugged and didn’t answer.

 

Mark hummed in disapproval and brushed his shoulder with Jack’s smaller one, pushing him more than intended.

 

“We broke up like two months ago…”

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry Jack…” Wade whispered, his words almost lost in the chatter around them.

“And you didn’t tell us why?” Mark asked as he wrapped a free arm around the smaller man.

 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. She got tired of my YouTube career and we drifted apart. It was mutual in a way. I’m mostly over it. I miss the company most.”

 

“So that’s why you and Felix have been collaborating so much recently. I was starting to think Jelix was becoming REAL!” Bob tried to brighten the mood, it seemed to work when Jack’s smile started to return to his face and his eyes.

 

Suddenly the DJ was back on the mic, informing the first singer to come up to the stage. “Alright, our first singer for the night was signed up by some _evil_ friends!”

 

The crowd laughed at the joke. Mark and the gang all turned their attention to the stage, interested to see who’s friend turned them in.

 

“You’ll find someone Jack, don’t worry,” was the last thing whispered to the green haired male as his sadness faded with the comical sounds of a nearby female voice whisper cursing her ‘friends’ out.

 

“Alright, everyone! Help me get her up here! Give it up for the gamer gal EspurrEon!”

 

“Noooooo!” the nearby fussing female voice finally just gave up whispering and yelled.

 

Jack looked around and saw a small group pushing, who he supposed was, the poor sap that had to sing first.

 

“You got dis!” a curvy false red head shouted as she shoved the singer up to the stairs to the stage.

 

“I hate y’all so dayum much!” the singer’s voice had an, American, country accent which caught Jack’s attention even more. He had a thing for accents, they interested him. With an accent comes a story or two.

 

The singer ascended onto the stage where everyone could finally get a good look at her. She was somewhat short, at least 5’3”. She was thin but at the same time thick with muscles. She had olive toned skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was a long wavy mess of false red, like her friend’s but darker, and she wore a pair of rectangular glasses. She was wearing a black BioShock t-shirt, slightly tight over her breasts and shoulders, black leather pants and zip-up combat look-a-like books.

 

“Hey y’all!” she, EspurrEon, spoke somewhat shyly into the mic at the center of the stage, “I have no clue what I’m even gunna be singin’…” She gave an over-exaggerated and exasperated sigh.

 

“Shuddup and sing Bay!” a shrill friendly voice called out from where Espurr’s voice was before she was forced on stage.

 

Jack kept his eyes on the woman on the stage. She wasn’t what he expected to come from the accent. You can’t blame him for stereotyping but he was expecting camo or some kind of cowboy hat.

 

Amy nudged Mark’s arm as she eyed Jack, an amused smirk on her face as she noticed how captivated he seemed. Mark looked from Amy to Jack and from Jack to the singer on stage.

 

“Well, I hope you at leats know the song then Espurr!” the DJ called as he pushed play on his Mac.

 

A bassy thumping sound started to flow through the speakers all around them, the echo of a pre-recorded chorus started to flow through. The singer’s eyes widened at the supposed realization of the song. The singer practically face palmed.

 

Espurrs’s group of friends started to cheer.

 

The singer took a deep breath, dipped her head slightly to where her eyes vanished behind a glare on her glasses.

 

> **“I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind**
> 
> **She crept into your life, life**
> 
> **And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah”**

 

The singer’s voice was smooth, her accent almost completely lost in the lyrics as she started to sing to the upbeat poppy song. She was tapping her right foot to the beat and moving her arms and hips around to the motions of the song. She was being innocently sexy ...if that was even a thing.

 

> **“Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay**
> 
> **Still got my dignity, ay**
> 
> **No** one'll **love you like me, ay”**

 

Jack’s eyes were trained on her now, a smile pulling at his lips. Mark signaled to Bob and Wade. They all three stepped up behind Jack and started to push him forwards, claiming they all wanted a better look at the song list.

 

Jack protested some but knew he had no shot a not being shoved into the crowd.

 

> **“She's prettier than I'll ever be**
> 
> **Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah**
> 
> **But there's one thing I gotta say”**

 

Jack was now standing roughly eight feet from the stage, looking at the singer better. She had some slightly rounded cheek but still held sharp cheek bones. She had long eyelashes, perfect lips painted matte red and a button nose.

 

Espurrs’s eyes looked across the crowd, feeling shy at the lyrics as she sang. She was looking for SOMEONE to stare at…but of course her friends were all avoiding her eyes. As she scanned she suddenly landed on green hair that she didn’t see before. ‘No way,’ she thought at she locked brown eyes with bright blue. ‘oh gawd…’

 

Jack felt his cheeks redden slightly at the new eye contact with the singer. The beat suddenly started to build…

 

> **“She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta-Etta-Etta-ay ~**
> 
> **I can fuck you betta- Etta-Etta-Etta~**
> 
> **She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you”**

 

Jack’s face and the singer’s face both started to turn red at the lyrics as she practically sang to him.

 

Mark, Bob and Wade all smirked as they stood behind him, making sure he doesn’t go running off.

 

The singer broke eye lock first as she took a deep breath and started to dance around more to the beat, allowing herself to all victim to the beat.

 

> **“My way, remember screaming my name, ame**
> 
> **'Cause I can sex your brain, ain**
> 
> **But she don't do it that way, ay, no”**

 

The lyrics started to fade away from Jack’s ears as he stared at her. Her confidence was soring now. All the shyness she started with was gone and he was practically owning the song she was singing. As the song played on she locked eyes with Jack several more times.

 

The song started to fade and come to an end. Jack was still in a slight awe-struck state as the singer locked eyes with him one last time, her stare was enticing to say the least as she uttered the last line of the song.

 

> **“I can fuck you betta, baby!”**

 

The song was over and the crowd cheered as Espurr made her way off the stage to smack at her friends that greeted her with earnest.

 

Jack watched her as she walked towards the back of the room to the rest of her ‘crowd’.

 

“You should go say hi,” Mark whispered into the green haired man’s ear, making him blush.

 

“Yea, she was practically eye fucking you while singing dude…” Wade laughed as he shoved Jack towards the back.

 

“Hey bros!” game a loud voice from the right of the four men.

 

“Hey Felix!” Mark greeted.

 

“That was a weird song, right?” Felix smiled, “So which one of you was she serenading? I saw you guys in her stare zone.”

 

Mark, Bob, and Wade all pointed towards Jack, who was just blushing.

 

“So, you bros got her name?”

 

“She’s named after a pokémon…t’at’s all I got.” Jack muttered, wanting to and not wanting to walk back to their hole in the back of the room. He knew their group was near her’s.

 

Felix smiled at them, “yea…she’s new to the YouTube game. Her and that squad.” Felix gestured towards the group of friends near where Amy was standing with Ethan and Tyler.

 

“I gotta go to t’e ba-“

 

“Nope!” Mark grabbed Jack by the back of his blazer as he attempted to walk off.

 

“C’mon Meark!”

 

“C’mon Jackaboy, you can’t get random moments of shyness, you’re YouTube’s loudmouth!”

 

“Mark…Let’s not talk about titles. You’re the crybaby of YouTube.” Wade was smirking evilly as he saw Mark give him something between a real and a mock glare.

 

 

Espurr returned to her group of friends, all of them cheering and smiling at her.

 

“See! That was so much fun! You did great Bay!” a girl, that resembled a live action anime character, shouted as she hopped up and down. Nearly losing her glasses.

 

“Mary… calm it down or you’ll knock yerself out with yer tits…” Espurr, or rather Bay, said as she watched her friend hop around. “by the way… did y’all see who was watchin!?”

 

Bay’s voice got higher pitched than her smoother singing voice.

 

“Yea, I did!” the curvy redhead from before, Britt, said as she smirked, “I saw Bob!”

 

“Oh god, did you see Wade!?” a rose-gold blond shouted from the left of Britt.

 

“Yea! I saw Mark too, and…” Bay blushed slightly, “Jack too!”

 

“Uh-oh! Bay saw her bias!!” Mary was practically squealing.

 

Bay was normally calm and collected in public, but she just saw her YouTube hero and she didn’t care if at 27 years old she looked like she was 5.

 

 

Mark, Bob, Wade, and now Felix were all ‘assisting’ Jack over to the group of women near Amy and company.

 

Mark smiled genuinely as he watched Bay hope around in a circle with her eyes closed. Jack was watching in awe at the sudden personality change. Bay went from shy, sexy and confident on stage to a hyper free spirit hoping around.

 

The men got closer just as Bay’s glasses slipped over her face in mid hop-spin. The glasses came crashing down in front of Mark, who stepped back away from them, encouraging the next closest person to get them. Jack.

 

Bay abruptly stopped spinning and huffed in annoyance. “Ya know…I shoulda gotten new frames by now…My head is smaller than they are!” She was mildly gritting her teeth as she glanced around the floor for them. She wasn’t blind without the glasses, she just saw things with a weird double vision and it made lights annoying in the dark.

 

A she was looking another singer came yup and strobe lights started up. That made it almost impossible to see the ground, or even in front of her.

 

Jack bent down and grabbed the glasses and looked up to see Bay stumble slightly as the strobes started. Felix and Bob shoved Jack roughly toward the girl, causing him to run into her as she took a big step forward.

 

Jack bumps right into her and they both crash to the ground, not exactly in a graceful way either. As they fell, Bay held at her hands and out of instinct she gripped at the person falling with her. As they fell Jack wrapped his arms around her to spin them around as to avoid hi landing on her.

 

Bay’s breath caught in her throat as she opened her eyes to see whom landed below her on the stone floor. Green. Green was the first thing she noticed. Then blue eyes. That’s right, Bay was now practically straddling Jack on the floor…her friends were all – for once – speechless.

 

Horrified and embarrassed Bay jumped up and scrambled away. She dusted off her leather leggings and took a deep breath, trying to _play it cool_.

 

Jack slowly got up on his elbows as a hand was offered to him. Bay gave a cool smile to him as she offered to help him up.

 

Bob, Wade, Mark and Felix all stood off to the side, eyeing the events, they caused to happen, unfold.

 

Jack stood and dusted off his back side before dragging his eyes up to the woman. She was looking shy and cool at the same time. How is that possible?

 

Bay looked at Jack, inside she was screaming so loud windows surly would shatter.

 

Jack held out his left and presented the woman her glasses, she accepted them with a hesitant blush.

 

“T-thanks.” She whispered

 

“No problem,” he muttered, “Ye did a good job up t’ere”

 

Bay blinked and blushed more, thinking about the lyrics and eyeing Jack as she sang.

 

“My name is-“

 

“Jack.” She interrupted him in a kind manner, smiling, “or Sean…”

 

He blinked and then smiled at her. “so you know me?”

 

Bay nodded, “Yer the one that made me wanna try YouTube at all. You and GiggleScar” Bay gestured to the stunned looking rose-gold blond standing a few feet away. “oh, an’ sorry fer starin at cha when I was singin’…You were a face I knew…”

 

Jack was taken aback by the sound of the southern accent returning as the woman in front of him spoke. He smiled at it. “Where are ye from?”

 

“I’m from Georgia…But I recently moved out here…”

 

“I like your accent, it’s different from around here…”

 

Bay blushed as dark as her hair, “th-thanks!”

 

Mark gave a very loud exaggerated sigh and briskly walked over to the two talking. “Hi! I’m Marki-“

 

“Markiplier! I know you!” Bay smiled brightly at the half-Korean, successfully cutting him off. “You said my name wrong once in a live stream!”

 

Mark blinked blankly at her and then laughed a deep baritone laugh. “Did I?”

 

“Yea, you were on yer tour sayin’ all kinds of name and ya said mine…but you totally messed up my last name!”

 

Jack seemed flustered at Mark’s entrance and adoration from the woman in front of him.

 

Bay turned her attention back to Jack. “I didn’t hurt you when I tripped you did I?” her voice was lower than before, her blushing was gone and she seemed to have a cool mind again.

 

Jack was suppressed, normally girls were all over Mark and his manliness whenever he entered a situation. “No, not at all!”

 

Bay was now relaxed after making a joke with her first real YouTuber that she watched, and her nerves with her bias and honest-to-herself crush were gone. Odd but good.

 

Jack shifted and was about to motion that he was going to return to where Amy and the others were watching them strangely, but Bay stopped him. “So uh, where’s Wiishu?”

 

Jack looked up, not sad but shocked that someone not in his friends group would ask that. “We didn’t come together, we aren’t together. I just haven’t told the community”

 

Bay nodded, “It’s your business, fans don’t have to know it all.”

 

Jack blinked.

 

“What? A fan can’t have an understanding side?” she smirked at him.

 

“You’re a fan?” he asked.

 

Mark smiled and walked off, the others joining him.

 

“Oh yea! I’ve loved watchin’ ya forever? I just love ya!” Bay blushed at her last comment, “I-I-…-uh”

 

Jack laughed, a genuine laugh, “I get it!”

 

Bay huffed out and laughed.

 

The two of them started talking more. Both groups of friends having been all but forgotten. They stayed around the same area, listening to the singers and just chatting. They spoke about video games, their channels, their hopes with YouTube and their current lives. They even asked each other their favorite colors.

 

Jack was surprised to hear that Bay was a fan that he’d commented to a few times on some long and kind comments. He was also shocked that she went by different names online, mostly using her middle name and last name instead of her first and last. He was also caught off guard when she asked him stuff that he knew he said in his videos before, and when she admitted that she didn’t try to learn all about him online it was humbeling.

 

“Yea, why would I wanna know everythin’ about someone online when I had hopes someday I’d meet em an’ just get to know em in real life?” she smiled at him.

 

“I don’t know. Most people in the community look up all sorts of stuff about me. It’s nice to not have someone that knows all about me.”

 

“It would be too awkward to talk to ya if I knew all of ya and yeh knew nothin’ bout me!” she laughed.

 

Jack sighed contently, he was having a good time. “So, you wanna meet up some time and get some lunch?” ‘where did that come from!?’ Jack was shocked by his own words.

 

Bay was taken aback, but she smiled. “Sure! That sounds great…”

 

Bay and Jack continued to talk until it was time to leave the venue. They parted ways with plans of meeting at a local sandwich shop near by the next day. They were both smiling at happy.

 

Tomorrow should prove to be fun!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, this was my first Youtuber/OC fic. I hope you all liked it!  
> If you wanna see more from this let me know! I don't know if I want to make this a chapter story or leave it as a one-shot! You all decide.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed, hoped for, and appreciated!


End file.
